Of Bolognese and Beer
by masugushoo
Summary: Now here's an Italian who loves pasta, and there stood a beer-obsessed German. How would they cope together? Why let's try mixing both! Rating may go up later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hey there readers! Please allow me to introduce myself, Masugushoo da-ze!**

**This would be my first fanfiction on Hetalia, centering on my OTP Doitsu and Itaria~ **

**Hope it won't turn out so bad ='=...**

**Now then, I wouldn'****t want you to be stuck reading this worthless A/N for too long...please enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer****: I would love to own Hetalia, and If I actually do, I would make all the episodes run 25 minutes longer. :p **

"Doitsu Doitsu!~" A cheerful italian waved to his german friend.

Germany was frustrated. After a long day of paperworks, and more paperworks, his mind was so much filled with treaties and preperations for the next meeting with the allies.

"Vhat is it Italien." Unfortunately, Ludwig was a native german man. He can't help if his natural german accent would show up once a while, maybe when he's angry, or even frustrated.

Like now.

"Let's get pasta! Pasta! With tomato sauce on top!" Feliciano twirled happily with the mentions of his beloved pasta.

Pasta, Pasta, is that all this guy ever thinks about? Germany sighed.

"pasta would be good italy, but i have some work to do." How he has wished to be ever so carefree like the italian, but things just aren't turning that way for our poor German fellow.

The Italian's face contorted to a little frown, then a pout. "but why doitsu~ today's weather is so cold! Won't it be a perfect time to have a plateful of hot pasta, with tender meatballs in the side! And- and homemade tomato sauce with little cunky bits of parmesan cheese on top~" With that train of thought, Immediately Feliciano started salivating.

How weird. Most people would search for hot boiled soup in a cold weather like this. But this guy, Pasta is the one he'll be ever searching for. He really does only thinks of Pasta doesn't he?

The German smiled at his companion's antics. "Danke. Italy, but I have some work to do. Maybe later, when my work is all done. Then we can go get some pasta. We'll take Kiku too. How does that sound?" The German hoped that the Italian would buy his offer.

The Italian gleefully nodded in agreement "okay doitsu! I'll wait for you! Then we can all have some pasta!"

Ludwig smiled, then grouchfully returned to his paperwork.

After a few minutes of waiting, Feliciano roamed around the room in boredom. After a few HOURS of waiting, Feliciano is now on his knees begging for the German to take him home.

"Doitsu please!"

"NO!  
"Take me home!"

"NO"

"I need pastaaaaaaaa~"

"YOU HAVE TO WAIT ITALIEN!"

Italy then slumped back down in defeat. Then perked back up. The German was a little taken back by the italian's previous act.

"I have a great idea doitsu!" The Italian cheerfully chirped

The german was in no mood of playing around with his carefree friend but he listened anyways.

"Why don't I just go home, cook the pasta and bring it back here! That way you can enjoy yhe pasta while you finish your work!"

The german paused with his work. Out of all the stupid ideas The Italian had ever said, This one is actually not that bad.

"That's actually a good idea." The elder of the two bluntly replied.

"isn't it? Isnt it? I knew it!" Feliciano then jumped with joy.

"Then Doitsu! Wait here! I'll go and make you some pasta? Ne?" The Italian then fled off happily leaving a certain german man alone.

"sigh...Italy...all he thinks of are pasta..." Germany shook his head.

One hour...

Two hours...

Three hours had passed.

Germany is now wondering where could the italian could have gone.

The Italian surely won't take THAT long to make his favorite pasta right?

Unless there's something bad-

Germany abruptly stood up. More and more bad thoughts are entering his mind as to the whereabouts of his little bouncy italian friend.

"verdammt! Where is he!" Germany rushed to the door and ran home to find Italy.

When Germany reached home, he was surprised to be greeted with silence, when ussually the italian would happily greet him home, offer him pasta, and went straight to siesta. It's their daily routine, so what has gone wrong?

Germany then heard some clanking noise in the kitchen.

It didn't took him a while to figure out where Feliciano was.

There inside the Kitchen, stood a certain Italian, preparing pasta. Finally Noticing that there was another being behind him, Feliciano then turned around to face Ludwig with his usual cheery smile.

"Doitsu! You're home early! Did you finish your paperwork yet?"

Germany sighed in relieved as he saw the usual Italian being as cheery as ever.

"Not yet. I have at least 25 more pages to check. I-I was worried about you so I had to come home early.." Ludwig's face is now a nice shade of red, facing down as he said so.

Feliciano blinked.

"w-well...its your fault! What pasta need three hours to make anyway!"

Feliciano's face beamed once more

"ah! Yes the pasta! It's a new recipe! It is called Spaghetti bolognese ve!"

Spaghetti bologonese? That's new. Is it an italian word or something? Ludwig pondered in his head.

As if Feliciano can read his thoughts, the cheerful italian smiled and said

"Its pasta cooked with meat sauce ve! Its really good! Though it took a really long time just to make the sauce –ve! But since Doitsu likes meat so I think today's dinner would be accompanied with just that!"

The german sighed in relief. So that's what took him so long.

"nevermind then, verdammt italien. I thought you could have been murdered." Ludwig muttered under his breath, oblivious to the curl-bouncing italian of course.

And so there goes Ludwig, cursing a bunch of german profanities.

"Doitsu! The pasta is ready ve!" a cheerful sound of a certain Italian echoed throughout the room.

Germany whilst still checking on his paperwork, lifted himself up from the chair, and went to the confines of his kitchen.

His now very..very..messy kitchen.

"ITALIEN WHAT DID YOU DO!" the German man shouted as to his perspective of the poor, poor kitchen's condition.

"I made pasta ve." The Italian calmly replied.

"NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!"

Italy crooked his head in confusion "I used it to make pasta ve."

Germany gave up. What matters the most is that the Italian was okay, and is still bouncing from point A to point B of Germany's house.

"come and have a seat ve!" the Italian patted the empty dining chair, motioning for Germany to sit near him.

Germany did nothing but to comply to the italian's request.

Italy then went back to the kitchen to retrieve his boiling hot pasta.

It wasn't long before his curl was seen from the view of the dining table.

"Ve! I'm back with pasta!" The ever so happy Italian carefully lifted the pot of pasta on top of the dining table and carefully placed some of the thick yellow-ish straps , along with reddish meaty sauce on top of each of the nation's plates.

They both started to dig in after having said their native "let's eat's"

Silence passed the room, except for a few munching sounds from both.

That is until a certain german decided to break Mr. Silence.

"Danke Italien, for ..everything." The blond smiled

Italy was stunned. Had the german's eyes ever looked so captivating? Sure he realized that they were blue sometime ago, but that sparkle! It's so beautiful!

"ne...doitsu...have you realized that your eyes are so...piuttosto..."

Ludwig may have been german, but his vocabularies on italian are quite a range, courtesy to the italian male.

"uhh...danke...Italien." The german looked down to his plate in embarassment.

Mr. Silence whooshed throughout the room, that is until, someone else decided to speak up.

"Doitsu...is it always so hot in your dining room?" The italian smiled weakly, beads of sweat already hanging from the corners of his face.

The german was sweating profusely himself, It was supossed to be winter! It was supossed to be cold! And yet what's with the sweat?

"uh...well..no, especially in the cold winter season, nein."

"oh."

Another set of munching sounds.

The gears in germany's head started working. If it wasn't the weather, then what could possibly- Then it came to a conclusion.

"Italien."

"ve?"

"what did you put in the pasta?"

"ve? Some...cheese...tomato...garlic.."

"keep going"

"onions, minced beef, olive oil, salt, pepper,..."

Oh wonderful, he's going to recite the whole recipe. The german thought in head. Back to the case, all the ingredients seemed normal up till this point.

"keep on going"

"umm...paprika, red wine, honey, chilli.."

"keep go-"

hold that thought.

"wait! Repeat that line once again Italien!"

It was amazing how the german could still think quite logically even when his mind is a cluttered of mess from the heat.

"which line?"

"the last one!"

"onions, minced beef, olive oil, salt, pepper.."

"Nein! The one after that!" The heat is starting to spread through both nation's body.

"paprika...red wine...hon-"

"That's it!"

"paprika?"

"no!"

"red wine?"

"yes!"

"ve? What about it?"

The german mentally slapped his head.

"Italien...don't you know that red wine ussually have side effects...such as...increase of blood flow...in higher heart rate.." The german's sentences are cut short between pants and sighs clearly showing his delusioned state.

"but...I just put a glass in ve! Its exactly what the recipe says!" The Italian is now almost on the verge of crying between arousal heat, and germany's scoldings.

"BRING ME THE RECIPE ITALIEN!"

The Italian hastily grabbed the thick book beside the messy kitchen counter and flipped through numerous pages until the title " Spaghetti bolognese" came to view.

Ingredients for the sauce (serves six)

500g beef mince

650g onions

4 400g tins of chopped tomatoes

200g tomato concentrate

8 tablespoons olive oil

1 teaspoon salt (as people started moaning about the amount of salt used - do me a favour, add up the weight of all ingredients to the sauce and then calculate the salt content per 150g serving ... )

1 teaspoon pepper

2 tablespoons oregano

two cloves of garlic

1 tablespoon honey

1 teaspoon paprika

one glass (125ml) red wine

one splash of worcester sauce

1 teaspoon sambal oelek (hot chilli)

Silence echoed the room once more.

"Italien. You do know that this recipe is for SIX SERVINGS!" The german boomed despite his flushed state.

"I'M SORRY VE! I DIDNT READ THE RECIPE THROUGHLY VE!" The italian started bawling.

"DO YOU THINK WE CAN EAT SIX SERVINGS FULL OF PASTA?"

"I"M SORRY VE!"

" NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH THE REST OF THE PASTA!"

The Italian erupted in tears.

"I-i'm sorry...ve...*hic* I wanted to surprise Doitsu for once ***hic** but I ended up ruining it again ve..."

As we all know, Germany isn't heartless. Sure he may seem though and uncaring but deep down he's just as kind and thoughtful as anyone else.

"It's okay Italien. Since you made it for me, I guess I will have to eat it together with you."

"v-ve.."

Germany took a deep breath and released it.

"I will eat the pasta with you. For better or for worse!"

The Italian looked up to Germany with amazement.

" NOW ! ON THE COUNT OF THREE! WE WILL ALL EAT THE CORRUPTED PASTA! IT IS AN ORDER!"

"Y-YES CAPTAIN!" The Italian straightened back up to the dining table,

both nations eyeing the said "corrupted" spaghetti as if it was a deadly prey.

"ON YOUR MARK ITALIEN!"

"I'M READY CAPTAIN!"

"ONE!"

Both grabbed their forks and spoons off the table in preperation

"TWO!"

Both Leaned closer to their plate

"THREE!"

**I had decided to cut it short here ^^ I love cliffys.**

**So then, here are he translations: **

_**Piuttosto**_**- pretty (very obvious)**

_**Danke**_**- thanks (very very obvious)**

_**Spaghetti bolognese**_** – (for those who have no idea) i****s a ****meat****-based sauce for ****pasta**** originating in ****Bologna****, ****Italy**

**Woo~ okay then! On to the next chapter!**

**Please dont hestitate to tell me your opinion on the story, **

**Otherwise I would not continue if there are no supports and critics whatsoever.**

**Reviewwww~~~~**

**And flames are for burning pizza for a melted cheesy mozarella on top. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow minna~ thanks for the reviews ^^ It made me so happy! I never even thought that this fanfic is worth a review to begin with! Thanks for being so patient you guys, and thanks for your encouragement for me to upload the second chapter! *bows* **

**Erhem…so since I haven't figured out how to reply reviews on fanfiction yet, I am going to reply and thank them here.. (yes, I am that new…OTL) **

**Inuaiko: Thank you so much! I will try to develop more to the story da!~**

**Blaqkxbird: I appreciate your selfishness XD I usually tend to be a little selfish sometimes..=,= Thanks for the encouragement and support!**

**Xxilikecatsxx: XD yepp…you guessed it, that's the whole point of the story XD Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer : Unless I gave birth to Hidekaz Himaruya, or probably the other way around, Hetalia would be mine. But I'm not. So strictly saying, Hetalia isn't mine. TT_TT**

**So then! Let's begin with the second chapter! **

"ON YOUR MARK ITALIEN!"

"I'M READY CAPTAIN!"

"ONE!"

Both grabbed their forks and spoons off the table in preperation

"TWO!"

Both Leaned closer to their plate

"THREE!"

And they scarfed the whole plateful of spaghetti like a couple of maddogs.

Both nations couldn't even think at the moment, blinded with hunger, heat, and urge to finish the plate, they didnt realize what was coming on to them as time passes on. The young Italian's face was tinted a nice shade of pink, as he slurped and sucked on the yellowish straps of doom. The german's face doesn't look any better as well, lust prominently seen from his "piuttosto' eyes, face flushed a darker shade of pink as he continued scarfing both meat sauce and spaghetti straps alternately.

A minute passed by with the two still trying to fit said spaghetti in the contents of their stomach, after having to eat God knows how many sporkful of spaghetti, both nations decided to give it a rest.

"Doitsu...I..can't take it anymore..." The Italian whined as he cradled his bloated figure in his hands.

The German started putting down his eating apparels as well, right after that sentence of encouragement given by the now 'pasta' sick Italian.

Germany looked back at the pot of Spaghetti standing tall and proud at the kitchen counter. It's impossible. Even after they scarfed two plateful of its contents, it still looked as if it wasn't even touched, full of yellow strings waiting to be swallowed by its mighty creator. When would this end? The German quietly spoke to himself.

In any moment now, the wine will finally take its effect, Germany thought. Now all he should be able to do before that happens is to prevent the blonde and the Italian from being drunk. The german quickly took a bar of chocolate from the refrigerator, hoping it would solve his problem.

The german quickly tossed half a bar of chocolate to the whimpering Italian.

"Italien! That bar of chocolate!...Eat it! Schweiz said it could help your...flushed state.."

The Italian all but complied to the now...also..flushed German.

'Schweiz had told me that chocolates can prevent drunkiness, I do hope this would work.' The German prayed as he took a gigantic bite of dark chocolate.

Unfortunately for the poor German, the Chocolate was labeled in pure, difficult Italian language that was so difficult to understand, even for Germany himself.

The Blonde quickly spitted out the bitter chocolate that he had just bitten previously

"VERDAMMT! THIS CONTAINS LIQUOR!" Well that did not help at all.

"ITALIEN! SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW! "

"Doitsu...It's so hot ve..." The Italian started to moan, clearly not helping the German's intentions at all.

"Italien...why do you keep a liquor...based chocolate...in your fridge..." The German couldn't help but notice the Italian's soft...pink...pouty lips...the way chocolate liquor is dripping out of his- ..MEIN GOTT! WHAT IS HE THINKING!

"Doitsu~ "

Chocolate dripping from his lips...

"I...I can't..."

Sweet, sweet, chocolate...

"Do...ahh..."

That broke the line.

The German quickly crushed his lips to the Italians liquor dripping ones. Both minds hazy and blinded with lust and arousal without actually realizing so. The Italian was a little taken aback to say the least, but who could blame him? With such heat and arousal, its suffice to say that even the pasta loving italian would respond to the guilty act of pleasure.

"ngah...doitsu..." Chocolate trails are starting to drip out of the dazed italian's mouth, some dripping into the german's mouth, allowing him to taste the liquor contained in the chocolate both nations had previously eaten.

"Italien.." Germany's voice was muffled between the Italian's liquor covered lips, between two soft pink cushions as pink tounges darted out to taste more of each other's cavern.

Germany, obviously not knowing where this is going to end up, decided to break the sinful act. That, and the fact that they were both running short on oxygen.

Both Nations panted harshly after the kiss ended. The Italian's mouth now smeared with liquor, chocolate and saliva.

If that was supossed to help the german's now developing "PROBLEM' then screw the chocolates.

The german dived in the Italian's neck, biting each inch of the exposed skin. Self control flew by itself out the window, transforming the german into a wild, hungry beast that the german himsef didn't even knew he possesed.

" do- stop...haa...that tickles ve..." the Italian writhed underneath said beast.

The german continue his ministrations to the drunken Italian beneath him,

That is, until common sense kicked back in the German's crashed system and allowed him to literally scramble a few meters away from the Italian he just..molested.

And there goes Mr Silence once again, whooshing through both nations who at the moment are not able to say a word to each other.

The german was flushed a deep red as he crouched back down to the dining chair. Covering his face in embarassment, While the Italian was panting harshly on the messy kitchen counter he was previously cornered in.

The german abruptly stood up and muttered some apologies to the still panting Italian without having any eye contact whatsoever.

What would I say to him tomorrow? How can I have lost control like that? Verdammt Italien is my only friend too, well...nein, there is always Japan, but Italien was special. A special friend?-

"doitsu...the chocolate didn't help me feel any better..." The Italian moaned out, cutting the blonde off his thoughts.

The german sighed. "It was supossed to, until I found out It contained liquor."

"ve? Ohh...I think that one's from France nii-chan.."

Silence.

"erm...Italien... Entschuldigung.." Germany bowed his head in embarrassment.

The Italian only stared at said german with watery eyes, either from tears, arousal, lust? The german pondered.

What if he never want to speak to me ever again!

"erm….Italien…I just got a little….out of control…please forgive me…"

Silence

Oh shit. The Italian's mad at him!

"It-Italien!" The german struggled with all of the Italian vocabularies that he learnt..."SCUSA!"

Silence

A snort

A giggle

A confused german

A giggling Italian

"Italien? What's so funny?

"*giggles* Doitsu...*snort* you're saying it wrong..." The Italian tried to hold back his laughter at the dumbfounded german.

"h-ha? It's scusa right? Sorry? It- Scusa is sorry in Italian right?" The german knitted his brows in confusion.

The Italian giggled a few more times and smiled at the german "Scusa _is_ sorry, but it's used in a different sentence ~ve"

The yellow maned- brows knitted even further.

"excuse me?" The german tried comprehending what the Italian just said

"that's right!" The Italian smiled

The german is now more confused than ever. What does he mean by 'that's right!'

"uh..sorry Italian I don't know what you're talking about." The german admitted defeatedly while raising his hand.

"ve? Scusa is excuse me." The Italian simply defined.

Ohh. So that's it. Well that made the german look stupid.

"so...uh...so-sorry?

The Italian smiled. "Va bene, Il mio amore." as he stood from the counter and walked over to where said gaping blonde is standing.

"J-Ja, what does that mean?" The german stuttered as the Italian leaned even closer towards him.

"It's okay, my liebe."

**Ok,,, I will like stop right here, cause it is starting to get out of plot. = = **

**Anywaaaays, Sorry for the terribly long update cause I'm that lazy,^^ fufufufu, but still, I'm not that slacked to think of what happens in the NEXT CHAPTER! **

**So please stay tuned to this fanfic, and review! *bows* **

**Flames are for grilling wursts! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: waaaaaahhh~~ School's going to start in precisely 3 days! I feel so wrecked! TTATT …Ah….well, It's been a hell loooong time since I haven't updated this fic ^^" Well let's just say I ran out of ideas on what to write next = = (why yes, even if I had only started with two chapters), and lucky me! Today's the day that my little idea decided to knock and drop by to have some tea~ So please enjoy the third chapter, The "M" rating might be a little….postponed as I am not that ready to write smut for this cute and cuddly couple yet. ^^" ah well! what are you doing reading this Author's note? Shoo shoo! **

**P.S: Oh…and do notice that there will be mentions of names starting now on. **

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Hetalia :3 nor pasta….nor beer…AUGH I FEEL MISERABLE! **

**Ja, please enjoy the third chapter: *Ludwig opens curtain***

The Italian smiled. "Va bene, Il mio amore." as he stood from the counter and walked over to where said gaping blonde is standing.

"J-Ja, what does that mean?" The german stuttered as the Italian leaned even closer towards him.

"It's okay, my liebe."

Ludwig blinked.

Liebe?Love? Amore? Feliciano loved him? Ludwig pondered in his head. Is this some sort of drunk confession? Sure Feliciano have constantly said the word 'te amo ludwig~' a few times., but the german was sure he didn't mean it THAT way.

"...uhm...Ita-Feliciano?" The german backed away from the hovering Italian. Raising a calloused hand to stop the Italian from his tracks.

"Ve? Ludwig?" There was something oddly wrong with how the little Italian spoke to him today. It was the tone, the lustful stare, breathy accent- Then it occured to him. What was he thinking! The Italian's drunk! The wine must have took more time to take effect to Feliciano!

"Ah...well...I've been wondering..." Ludwig stepped back.

"Ve? What is it Ludwig~?" Feliciano trudged a step closer.

"Ah...well...danke...for the spaghetti...bolo...uhm...anyways," Ludwig looked around the room nervously, Wondering if his kuchen had gotten a little more crampier than usual. Carefully inching towards the back, Ludwig quickly noted that in a few more steps, his back would be completely against the wall. He gulped. That was NOT a good sign.

The Italian moved all but closer to the fazed German, ignoring his constant stutters, inhaling the sweet cologne the german always used before he goes to work. "Ve, Ludwig, you always smell so nice~" The Italian started roaming his hands onto the blonde's clothed, broad chest.

Though on the exterior Ludwig may seem all cool, and calm, and totally knows what he's doing, Ludwig is actually a man of many emotions.

"AAAAAAGH! THIS IS NOT GOING WHERE I WANT THIS TO GO! MEIN GOTT! STOP TOUCHING MY CHEST! AAAH!" is what he wanted to say, though it came out as a weak stutter of poor self defense.

"Vee~ Ludwig's chest is so warm~ and so muscly~" Feliciano started unbuttoning the german's olive tinted uniform, though was stopped by hestitant slap from the german.

"V-ve?" Feliciano looked up with glassy eyes, hands printed red where he had just been slapped.

"I-I'm sorry, Italien. I have to tell you. You're drunk." Ludwig stated with a stern expression.

That was until Mr Silence decided to drop by for another visit.

"HAHAHA! Ludwig is so funny! I am not drunk Ludwig!" Feliciano stumbled forwards, causing Germany to jolt backwards. Though unfortunately for Germany, Lady Luck ain't on his side today. The blonde's eyes flew wide as his foot got caught against a certain soup ladle. Ludwig kept his eyes shut and waited for the pain to hit his body, Though was a little surprised when his spinal column was protected by a set of soft arms, cascading along with his figure as they plummet down together..on to the kitchen floor. With a horribly comprimising position.

Ludwig flushed a deep shade of red, observing their current situation, The Italian (drunk, Italian may I add.) perched ever so happily on top of a certain flustered german Anyone who came and saw the situation would have thought what they would.

Ludwig snapped back to reality.

"ah, Feliciano." Ludwig stood as he pushed the Italian gently off him. The gesture causing Feliciano to lose balance and stumble backwards himself. Ludwig not wanting to get his little Italian hurt, reflexively jolted forwards to shield Feliciano as he fell, inverting their previous position, allowing the german to hover over the Italian, whilst the latter's back, supported by the german, hovered by at least a foot off the ground, in a 75 degree angle.

This position was clearly not any better.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano whispered, mind still hazy

Ludwig gulped. If he were to let go of the Italian, the Italian would lose his balance and stumble back, along with the possibility of getting the Italian's head injured. While on the other hand, if he decides to pull the Italian back, he might as well lose his own balance and let the Italian topple him just as before. Leaving both of them in the same position as how it was before. Those are the only two choices he had.

Though, he can try one more thing.

Ludwig gently, slowly, tried to lay Feliciano to the kitchen floor; toned and muscular arms shook as they strived to deliver a certain Italian's figure to the floor, precisely a foot above.

The position was that awkward, the type where when you look at both of the nations from afar, you might think they were attempting to dance a fail waltz,

in an extremely slow motion.

Ludwig, who was still trying to support the Italian's figure, was now about half a foot off the ground. Hah, well! A drastic improvement!

"Ludwig…um…let me go. " Feliciano tried to pry off the German's hold.

"No, I won't let you fall! I will always keep you safe! Feliciano!" Ludwig boldly replied, despite his flushed face, shaking arms, knitted brows, and other 'bold' symptoms.

"Um…well, I don't think I would fall, Ludwig." Feliciano gently laid his foot flat on the ground, leaving the blonde in a stupid attempt to embrace the Italian.

Ah, how stupid was he? Feliciano is human! He had legs! And what are legs made to do? Stand. What a genius.

"Ah," The German said dumbfounded. "I…see…you have legs."

What was he saying?

"Ve, you can let go of me now Ludwig, if you want. But I like your hugs Ludwig~ they're so warm and nice, It makes me calm." The Italian further nuzzled onto Ludwig's clothed chest.

"Ah, re-really..I….never noticed, that you like….hugging my chest." Ludwig gulped.

That was not a very smart way to start off a decent conversation. Hugging his chest? What was he thinking!

"Ve? Is Ludwig getting aroused?" The Italian bluntly asked, cutting the german of all his previous thoughts.

"VHAT? V-VHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" As mentioned previously, Ludwig has a tendency to release his accent in certain times. When he is frustrated, flustered…

"Ve? Your capezollo is all hard." The Italian pointed out by poking Ludwig's manly pectorals, perking out with delight.

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN I'M AROUSED!" Ludwig completely bluffed to himself. Struggling to think of France in a bikini, with his horrifying chest hair- ah, Italy in a bikini would be nice too….smooth skin, little nipples visible through the tight material of the bikini….ah, not to mention what that tight material does to his- that did not help at all. He gulped for the third time that day.

"Ve? Ludwig? What do you say we have penne for dinner today?" Feliciano once again broke him off his thoughts. His..indecent…indecent, thoughts.

"Ha? Vhy did you ask?" Ludwig knitted his eyebrows.

"Hehe, because your pene* is ready to be served~" Feliciano winked suggestively, gently prodding the German's little 'friend' who by now stood shamelessly, forming a little tent inside his trousers.

The fourth gulp of the day. Ludwig started breathing erratically, as Feliciano continued prodding his little 'tent'.

"Fe-Feliciano, I demand for you to stop this now!" Ludwig clenched his lips tight.

"Ve? What do you mean? Little Doitsu is very happy to see me!" Feliciano replied with a pout.

Ludwig was caught offguard as the little Italian began unzipping the 'tent' revealing the little guest who was all but too excited to meet the Italian.

"Ve! Ludwig is so big! I'll call this big doitsu then-" That was until the German decided it's enough and zipped back his trousers and pushed the Italian away from him.

"Lu-Ludwig! We haven't even started!" Feliciano rushed to catch up with the German, who now started trudging towards their bedroom.

"Lud- ah? So Ludwig wants to take this to the bedroom, ve?" Feliciano tilted his head, rushing towards the German, who by now was opening the door, leaving a little gap for the Italian to squeeze inside.

"Ve? Ludwig? Are you angry?" Feliciano followed Ludwig as he began to trudge back to the door in an attempt to lock it in place, trudged to the window, closing the curtains, Whilst Feliciano loyally followed, babbling Italian words of comfort to the (who he thinks is) angry German.

"Ve? Ludwig? Are you mad at me? Ve! Sorry~ VE~ LUDWIG~~ Don't ignore me! Ludwig~ Lud-" His rant was cut short by a strong hand, pinning him to the wall.

"Feliciano, can you keep it down? You know you have been a little noisy." Ludwig gave him a rare, sadistic smile.

"It was now Feliciano's turn to gulp.

"Do-Doitsu is so scary! Is he that angry?" Feliciano started sobbing, bringing Ludwig back to his own conscience.

"Ah, Feliciano…Don't cry.." Ludwig cooed in his baritone voice.

"Ve…Ludwig…is angry…" Feliciano sobbed, and hiccupped, and whimpered.

Ludwig previously had planned to take revenge on the Italian, who made him lose control and such and such, by having to settle the matters on the bed.

But seeing him all helpless and teary like this…well,….that plan can be further be damned.

"Ah, Feliciano. It's okay, I'm not angry…" Ludwig rubbed the Italian's shoulders, trying to comfort the weeping Italian.

"V-ve….*hic*I'm sorry Ludwig~" Feliciano rubbed his teary eyes.

Ludwig sighed.

"Why are you sorry? You useless fool." Ludwig choked a smile.

"Ve?" Ludwig leaned closer to the Italian.

"I should be sorry." Ludwig's face was now less than an inch closer to the Italian's

"V-Ve? Why? Ludwig didn't do anything wrong?"

Such cute innocence; his tear stained face; pouty pink lips, chestnut colored hair, flawless skin; He is perfect.

"I should be sorry, Feliciano."

Ludwig leaned closer, face now about a centimeter close towards the Italian, breath mixing, noses touching.

"For not telling you, for so long..…that I love you."

**A/N :Ufufufufufufufufufufu~ and that ends the third chapter! I just HAD to tease you a little with some lime~ but you're not gonna get it that easily~! I need some fluff here as well. So I present you that sap. *****shields self from the blinding light of sap*****…So then! Here are what the stars about:**

**Penne**** a type of pasta, a long- pipe ish kind of structure you poke around with your fork when you eat it. **

**Pene**** Penis is Italian **

**Weee~ I made a pun~~~:D **

**So, thank you for your support for Of Bolognise and Beer! I shall probably get to work on Tomato Ketchup seeing as Spain won the World Cup, (Congrats Spaiin~~~) **

**Ok then, see you all in the next chapter~~ **

**Bai beeee~~~ **


End file.
